Not My House
by Rachel Cameron
Summary: Chameron/Hameron - ainda vou pensar em algo bom pra escrever aqui.


P A Y **A T Є N T I O N !**

As personagens: _House, Cuddy, Foreman, Wilson, Cameron e Chase_ não são de minha autoria. Pertencem ao seriado House MD. _(Oh seriously? Seriously.)_

**About: **a fic se passa quando a Cameron e o Chase ainda estavam no começo do relacionamento. *-*

_"Sometimes I wonder how its gonna feel  
Will my first love be true and real?  
Will I be ready when my heart starts to fall?  
What will I do  
When my love comes to call?_

_And my daddy tells me  
That I light up his world  
Everyday he says  
"Darlin  
You're my best girl"  
He tried to teach me  
From the very start  
The meaning of love  
So nobody breaks my heart"_

Estava frio lá fora. Suspirou fundo e se deitou do outro lado da cama, encostando a cabeça no travesseiro deixando a respiração falar por si. Puxou o lençol cobrindo o seu corpo nú. A pouco tempo, seu coração batia aceleradamente e suas veias transportavam ligeiro o sangue. Parecia que estava sob efeito do Crystal Meth novamente, mas dessa vez, a única droga - aquela que se pode dizer por viciar - estava deitada bem ao seu lado.

- Estou com fome. - Ele se virou e fez uma careta.

- Oh Deus, isso soou tão romantico, Chase! - Lhe deu um sorriso sarcástico.

- Acabei de gastar todas as minhas energias... - Protestou.

Cameron olhou para ele e sorriu, pegou a camisa azul marinho e a vestiu. O cheiro dele estava empreguinado nela, aquele perfume com essência pura e única, delicioso. Ela inalou aquele perfume e fechou os olhos.

Chase se sentou na cama, encostando na cabeceira, apenas a observando se levantar.

- O que você está fazendo? - Perguntou enquanto a bela médica caminhava até o banheiro.

Ela encostou a porta e ligou o chuveiro.

- Expelindo os seus fluidos do meu corpo. - Disse.

- Oh Deus, isso soou tão romantico, Cameron! - Brincou. Chase colocou seu shorts que estava jogado no chão, se levantou e andou até a porta do banheiro, onde permaneceu parado, apenas a observando. - Que sacanagem a sua de não me convidar para entrar debaixo desse chuveiro. - Disse fazendo bico.

- É porque fazer convites é um papel seu. - Logo, ela abriu uma fresta na porta do box. Colocou a cabeça pra fora e o olhou com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

- Vai me dizer que não gostava dos convites? - Sorriu e se aproximou da jovem médica.

Cameron não precisou dizer nada, seu olhar falava por si. Olhou para Chase, desde seus pés até encarar seus nítidos olhos azuis, e o puxou para dentro do box.

- Você disse que tinha gastado todas as suas energias. - O provocou enquanto prensava o corpo dele entre o seu e a parede gelada.

- Bem... - A segurou pela cintura. - Esse foi um golpe baixo. - e lhe deu um beijo profundo.

**xXx**

O relógio já marcava 3hr30.

Chase estava sentado na mesa da cozinha, logo depois, Cameron pegou um copo de leite e sentou-se na cadeira a sua frente. Empurrou o copo para ele.

- Então, quando você vai admitir que está apaixonada por mim e que me ama? - Levou o copo a boca e bebeu um gole do leite, esperando uma resposta da jovem.

- Por que acha isso? - Ela abaixou a cabeça e sorriu timidamente, colocou uma mão no copo de Chase e o girou.

- Porque você correu atrás de mim... - Ele segurou sua mão sobre o copo e fez com que seus olhares se encontrassem.

- Não. - Levantou a cabeça. - Eu quis dizer, por que você acha que eu iria admitir? - Franziu a testa e levantou da cadeira.

- Hum, boa pergunta! - Apoiou a cabeça em uma das mãos, Cameron apenas sorria.

Logo, ela caminhou até o quarto e Chase a seguiu.

* * *

- Você vai para Seattle? - Cuddy franziu a testa, curiosa.

- Yeap, eu tenho uma paciente para cuidar. - Se apoiou na mesa da diretora e encostou a bengala do lado.

- Desde quando você atravessa o país para ver uma paciente? - Tentou abafar uma risada.

- Hum, me pegou! - Apertou os lábios e pegou a ficha médica da paciente. - Melinda Waren... Uma mulher especial. - Fechou o prontuário e entregou para Cuddy.

- Uma de suas prostitutas? - Tomou o prontuário de suas mãos.

House resmungou alguma coisa e Cuddy o ignorou enquanto olhava o fichário médico.

- O caso dela me chamou atenção. - Agora ele falava sério. Se desencostou da mesinha e caminhou até a porta. - Te vejo daqui a alguns dias.

- House! - Ela o seguiu para fora de sua sala. - Essa mulher, não foi paciente da Cameron no ER?

- Yeap... - O homem continuou a caminhar.

Cuddy notou que não havia jeito de impedi-lo de ir viajar, porém House estava terminando de solucionar um caso naquele hospital.

- E a sua paciente? - Parou na frente dele, obrigando-o a respondê-la.

- Têm três médicos lá em cima, eles terminarão de diagnosticá-la. - Explicou.

- Sozinhos? - Contestou.

- O caso já está solucionado, só falta medicá-la e mantê-la em observação por alguns dias. - House notou que a chefe estava séria. - Achou mesmo que eu iria deixar um caso aberto nas mãos daqueles incopetentes?

- Certo. - Cuddy entortou a boca se vendo obrigada a concordar com o homem. - Mas você não vai sozinho! - Entregou a ficha médica para ele e saiu.

- Oh mamãe, não chame uma babá, por favor? - Disse em um tom de voz que foi suficiente para que todos que estavam na recepção ouvirem, fazia sua melhor cara sarcásdica de dó enquanto olhava Cuddy desaparecer entre as pessoas.

**xXx**

A primeira coisa que fez, ao se sentar em uma das poltronas duplas do avião, foi pegar seu ipod e escolher uma música boa para ouvir.

Afundou seu corpo na poltrona e fechou os olhos.

- House? - Ela parou ao seu lado conferindo o número do acento.

Ele fingiu uma expresão de surpresa e tirou um dos fones do ouvido.

- Eu já disse que sou um menino grande e não preciso de babá! - Brincou.

Cameron o ignorou. Olhou para os acentos, House estava sentado do lado do corredor com as pernas esticadas, bloqueando intensionalmente a passagem para a poltrona ao lado.

- Você vai me deixar passar? - O fitou.

- Claro! - Olhou para o pequeno espaço entre seus pés e a poltrona da frente.

Não vendo outra alternativa, a médica tentou passar pelo estreito espaço cedido pelo homem. Segurava uma bolsa e um livro nas mãos, isso a fez com que se desequilibrasse e quase caiu em cima de House. Jogou a bolsa na poltrona e apoiou a mão vaga na cabeceira da poltrona da frente. House entortou a cabeça, olhando para o rosto pouco corado da jovem.

- Essa viagem vai ser interessante. - Aquela cena, com certeza, fora intencionada pelo homem.

Cameron logo se levantou e foi se ajeitando na poltrona do lado.

_Por que ele tinha que ser tão chato?_ Bufou um pouco discreta, se perguntando como fora se apaixonar por ele.

O seu celular começou a tocar, Cameron abriu a bolsa e procurou pelo mesmo. Era Chase.

- Hey, era pra você estar dormindo. - Olhou para o relógio, 23hrs. - Amanhã tem que acordar cedo. - Ela riu.

- "Bem... Eu só queria saber se deu tudo certo até o embarque." - _Ele é ou não é, maravilhoso? _- Cameron pensou.

House colocou o fone de volta no ouvido, fingindo que estava ouvindo sua música enquanto ouvia a conversa ao telefone.

- Ahw... - Olhou torto para House, que fingiu estar ignorando. - Deu sim, eu estou bem, só um pouco cansada. - Voltou sua atenção para Chase.

Chase sabia que ela não era muito fã de aviões e tentou distraí-la.

- É, eu vou tentar dormir, se eu tiver sorte, esqueço que estou em um avião. - Soltou com tudo o ar dos pulmões. Aos poucos, foi se acalmando. A doce voz de Chase lhe dava segurança.

- _"Tome cuidado, okay? Eu... amo você."_ - A linha dele ficou muda e Cameron fora obrigada a desligar o celular. Nem deu tempo dela se despedir, e isso era bom ou ruim?

Não demorou muito para que as aeromoças começassem a explicar o procedimento do voou. Celulares desligados e etc.

Logo o avião começou a tremer.

- You could have a change of heart, if you only change your mind... - House começou a cantarolar, como uma tentativa de distraí-la durante a decolagem.

Cameron o olhou desentendida, o que ele quis dizer com isso?

- Def Leppard. - O homem explicou. Colocou um dos fones no ouvido da jovem. - Não faz muito o meu estilo, não é algo que eu ouviria...

Se notou embaraçado quando Cameron ouviu a letra um tanto romantica da música. E House não tinha nada de romantico! Ou tinha? Pelo menos, não queria fazer que se parecesse. Há mais ou menos, quatro anos atrás, naquele encontro que tiveram juntos, ele lhe trouxe uma flor e tentou fazer com que se parecesse que estava em um verdadeiro encontro - elogiando seus sápatos e brincos. Tudo bem que aquele homem no inicio não tinha nada do verdadeiro House, mas ele estava tentando agradá-la e foram as cenas desse jantar que começaram a vir em sua mente naquele momento.

- É bonita. - Ela sorriu aprovando.

- Without you, can't stop the hurt inside, when love and hate collide... - Ele continuou a cantar, mas dessa vez, olhando firme nos olhos de Cameron.

Quando ele agia como um verdadeiro ser-humano, parecia outra pessoa. Agora Cameron havia achado a resposta para a pergunta que fez para si mesma, parecia ser impossivel olhar naqueles olhos azuis e não se apaixonar.

Ele percebeu que o avião já havia levantado voou e que Cameron nem notara. Agora só havia uma calma viagem até Seattle.

- Esse é um tipo de música que o Wilson ouviria. - Apertou um botão no seu ipod fazendo com que a música parasse. - Melosa demais, credo! - Algo barulhento e estridente começou a tocar. Cameron retirou o fone do ouvido, fazendo uma careta. - Esse é o tipo de música que eu gosto! - Tentou apagar a imagem do homem sentimental que deixara.

Cameron virou o rosto para a janela do avião.

- _Talvez a resposta para a minha pergunta esteja errada._ - Pensou.

Por mais que ela negasse, era fato que ainda sentia alguma coisa por House e se odiava por isso. Ela sabia muito bem porque se apaixonara por ele.

A viagem ia ser longa. A médica abriu o livro e começou a ler.

**xXx**

_"Will my love come in a bowl of fire?  
Will it be filled with hope and desire?  
Will my love come in the pourin' rain?  
Am I ready for the joy?  
Am I ready for the pain?  
Am I ready for the boy?  
Am I ready for love?  
For love..."_

**O u t and**** A b o u t : **Sobre a Cameron usar o celular dentro do avião, eu sei que não pode, mas se a Rachel em Friends pode ligar pro Ross de dentro do avião, então a Cameron também pode! Acho digno x.x Mas é claro, isso aqui não passa de uma história fictícia e Friends não passa de um seriado.

_O **avião** tem muitos rádios com funções variadas. Existe um rádio que os pilotos usam para conversar com o controle de aterrisagem e com o controle de tráfego aéreo (CTA). Existe um outro que o avião usa para informar sua posição aos computadores do CTA. Existem unidades de radar usadas para dar orientação, informações sobre o clima, e por aí vai. Todos esses rádios transmitem e recebem informações em freqüências específicas. Se alguém resolvesse ligar um celular, ele transmitiria com uma grande quantidade de força (até 3 watts). Se acontecer da interferência encobrir as freqüências de rádio usadas pelo avião, as mensagens entre as pessoas ou computadores podem ser deturpadas. Se um dos fios do avião tiver a proteção danificada, existe uma possibilidade do fio pegar sinais de telefone do mesmo jeito que as caixas de som do computador fazem. Isso poderia criar mensagens errôneas entre partes do equipamento do avião._


End file.
